


Repeat

by DarthTromeros



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTromeros/pseuds/DarthTromeros
Summary: A change in pace on Paper Street.





	

Marla’s getting fucked by Tyler Durden. Go to sleep. Wake up. Marla interrupts your breakfast. Can't you eat in peace? She leaves. Tyler enters. Don't talk about him with Marla. I know already. It's one of his rules for organised anarchy.

Marla’s back and she's getting fucked again. Her screams rattle the house. Didn't she have a blood parasite meeting to be attending? The big faker.

I could leave. I didn't have to put up with Marla. But I couldn't leave Tyler either. I am Jack's perpetual frustration.

Marla’s getting fucked by Tyler Durden. Go to sleep. Wake up. Marla’s already gone and I have a hard-on.  It presses up against my boxers indignantly, and Tyler laughs when I come downstairs. It's noticeable, huh?

“From two miles away.”

I sit down.

“I guess I was too much for you last night.”

Nothing turns me off more than hearing Marla scream.

“I didn't say Marla, I said me.”

My cock twitches. Dammit. 

Tyler is staring at me like he knows something, some kind of secret to the incoherent nature of the universe that makes a bit more sense because Tyler knows about it. Tyler knows all sorts of things.

My cock twitches again as I adjust the way I'm sitting.

Tyler snorts and leans against the table.

Marla the tourist. Hopping from group to group, like they were just another part of a long string of boyfriends, and now she’s found her newest addition. Her newest little toy to feel bad about when it ends, waiting to prey off the next one with an accidental suicide, as if it were some kind of ritual.

As if we needed another woman. Tyler was the one who had said that.

Tyler’s in the bathrobe he frequently dons after one of Marla’s visits. He leans over the table.

“I think you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

He’s staring at me.

“I would never be jealous of Marla.”

He tilts his head and my dick throbs.

“I don’t know if I believe you,” he says.

“I’m not jealous of Marla.”

“Ha,” he says. “If you say so,” he says. “But first --”

Tyler Durden’s hand is on my dick. I inhale sharply.

Tyler’s smiling at me.

Shit.

I glance at the scarred kiss on the back of his hand, gleaming white in the sunlight falling through the kitchen window, and then I glance back at the lips who left the scar on mine. They’re twisted into the same smile from before, the smile Tyler gives when he knows something, something he’ll let you know if you’re lucky enough.

He bends forward, and I lean back. Maybe if I punch him he’ll stop. He’ll laugh it off and punch me too and we can leave it at that. Just a swift punch to the jaw. My fist clenches.

Tyler Durden’s kissing me.

I suppose I’m lucky enough to know today.

Don’t look at him. I repeat that over and over in my head, until it’s echoing loud enough to drown out the squelch of his lips against my lips, against my jaw, against my neck.

Don’t look at him.

Don’t look at him.

Don’t look at him.

Don’t --

He squeezes his palm gently against my cock so I moan. That son of a bitch.

Yesterday, Tyler was fucking Marla. Tyler was fucking Marla so hard that her screams rattled the house and invaded my dreams. Tyler was fucking Marla so hard that I woke up hard. Maybe he planned all this.

He has no issue throwing me on his mattress. The same mattress he fucked Marla in last night.

He drops the robe off at the side of the bed, and then he grabs my legs and pulls me to him. I’m useless. My right leg burns with a trail of his kisses, and his unshaven faces worsens it as he rubs his cheek along my skin.

“Do you want this?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

First, you have to give up. That’s what Tyler said.

When he mouths my cock, I groan.

“You’ve never done this before,” he says. 

What does that mean?

“You’ve never been fucked like this.”

Marla was getting fucked by Tyler Durden yesterday. She was getting fucked while I poked my tongue into my cheek and sorted through the pile of magazines in search for something I hadn’t read yet. She was getting fucked and when I woke up I was hard.

I’m getting fucked by Tyler Durden today.

He starts slow. No, I hadn't done this. Not with anyone else, at least. He smirks at that confession. Then he inserts a lubed-up finger up my ass. Oh, god. Oh, Jesus Christ.

I force my eyes open so I can see Tyler smirking. I watch him bend over to press a kiss against my knee. “You have been to work, haven’t you? I can fit my other finger in easily.”

He jabs his middle finger inside.

Fuck.

“Been thinking of me?”

Fuck.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

My hips buck forward. “Tyler,” I gasp. I can hear him chuckle.

“You like that?” he asks. He rolls his fingers around inside of me, and my fingers clutch against the mattress, trying to grab hold of the thin bedsheet he’s been sleeping with. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” My response comes out as a whimper. Dammit.

Tyler drags his fingers up my thigh, up my stomach, touching anywhere but my aching cock. When I reach down to grab it, he swats my hand away. “I didn’t say you could do that,” he says.

I am Jack’s throbbing erection.

His fingers suddenly slide out from me. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in, panting as if he’d just beaten the shit out of me.

Then he shoves his cock inside of me.

Pain sears through my body, so much so that  a cry spills from my mouth. Jesus, he’s big. He pulls his hips back and thrusts into me and I’m seeing stars through the crumbling wood of the ceiling. My asshole burns.

“Tyler,” I choke out.

More, more, more.

He laughs. I groan. My ashen fingers tear at the bedsheet.

I’m getting fucked by Tyler Durden in the mattress he fucked Marla Singer in yesterday. He makes me moan the same way, he makes me scream his name the same way, filling the room the same way my old neighbor’s TV filled theirs, except there wasn’t any cement between us and the rest of the world.

Tyler, the world can hear me shout. Oh, god, Tyler. Harder. Shit. Harder.

I’m getting fucked by Tyler Durden and I can’t think of anything but Tyler Durden and how beautiful he is, how all I can smell is his musky scent, how he makes every part of me feel as formless as the bags of fat we dragged home, how my legs are straddled around his shoulders so tightly that they’re staining his skin white, how sweat beads on his brow like dewdrops, how he takes the volume of my voice as a challenge for his own, how I won’t be able to sit down tomorrow, how beautiful Tyler Durden is, how Tyler’s Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.

I am Jack’s embarrassing crush.

He jerks his hand up and down my cock roughly.

“Say my name,” he commands.

“Tyler!”

A hot jet of cum splashes across my chest, leaving puddles that look a bit like the Hawaiian islands. Jesus Christ. My head flops across the mattress.  _ Jesus Christ.  _ I’ve never cummed that hard in my life.

Tyler cum shooting across my torso draws my attention back to him. I watch his face contort, hand wrapped around his dick firmly. “Fuck!” he exclaims, and then he hangs his head and begins to catch his breath. I dismount from his heaving shoulders. He’s beautiful.

“Jesus,” I say. I’m aching again, only this time it’s seized control of my entire body.

“Never been fucked like that before, have you?” Tyler gets up on his knees and scratches his stomach.

I don’t answer him. I close my eyes and run my fingers across my sticky belly. “God,” I mutter. My asshole is raw. I can still feel it pulsating to Tyler’s tempo.

“Come here,” Tyler says, and he’s pulling me upright, despite my wincing. “You can get washed up first.”

I’m getting fucked by Tyler Durden. Go to sleep. Wake up.

Marla’s getting fucked by Tyler Durden. Go to sleep. Wake up.

Marla’s getting fucked by Tyler Durden. Go to sleep. Wake up.  
  



End file.
